


Sparrow - The Summary

by WhiteBAG



Series: Triangle World [1]
Category: Original Work, Triangle World
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: Sparrow is the story that started it all. It’s about a werewolf setting off on a quest to find someone he has lost, with a bunch of con-artist vampires.





	Sparrow - The Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story in Polish in 2011, when I was 16. This is just a summary as I cannot translate the whole thing.  
> The map below is unfinished but hell if I know when I’m gonna be finishing it.  
> Sparrow Playlist (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3sF3nJ5LqkjIVxi82LWFneix65-5Lsu_) - a list of songs I’ve listened to while writing the original story. I associate those songs with this story very closely.  
> As always, English is not my first language so I apologize for any silly mistakes. I’m trying my best.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy it! <3

The story begins in Triangle World - a world in which every fantasy creature you can imagine lives and there are no humans whatsoever. This world is surrounded by the three walls holding up the sky. Within the Southern Wall there are portals to the human world. There are three city-states located next to the wall; East City, Middle City and West City.

—

—

The cities had been ruled by the Insiders - the cult devoted to a demon called Eris. They had everything under their control and they forbade the residents of the cities to go to the human world or to any further areas of Triangle World. There was a way for an average citizen to join the cult but it wasn’t easy, as they were an elite group and they chose only the best of the best. It was considered the highest honor but once someone became the Insider, they couldn’t quit. Death penalties for insubordination happened on a daily basis.

-

In Middle City there lived a werewolf called Harvey Sadusky, who has been working for the Insiders for 300 years now and above all else desired to become one of them.

—

—

One day, one of the Insiders’ laboratories exploded. The only person who survived the explosion was a genetic experiment that shapeshifted from a human into an avian and then back to a human - the cycle repeated every second hour. Harvey took her to the HQ, where he worked as a head scientist. He decided to keep her hidden from the citizens of Middle City - if anyone found out there’s a human in Triangle World, people would start to panic.

-

After some inspection it became clear that the experiment is either unfinished or unsuccessful - the girl didn’t have any control over her shapeshifting and her legs were too weak for her to be able to walk independently. Harvey named her Blanche Sparrow and he hid her in the attic apartment. His instincts told him that he shouldn’t report about anything that happened to the Insiders.

—

—

Blanche was growing up and learning to walk, never leaving the building. Until one day, when she heard a piece of music (more specifically: the sound of the violin). She decided to go down the stairs, and to the courtyard, all by herself, intrigued, as she has never heard anything like that before.

-

Adalbert White, a vampire, a street musician and the person Harvey hated for many years, was giving a great performance for all the gathered bystanders. Harvey soon noticed that Blanche left the room but he found her just in time - he told her to go back to her room before she turned into a human. Adalbert overheard that conversation. That night he climbed through the window into Blanche’s room and promised her to teach her how to play the violin, if she wanted to. 

-

Time passed and Blanche had two teachers, even though Harvey knew nothing about the other one. But then one day the Insiders finally found out that one of their experiments survived and they demanded explanations. The guards they’ve sent informed Harvey that they came here to destroy the experiment. Harvey instinctively shielded the door with his own body so they couldn’t leave his office. And this is the part when everything went to hell.

-

Adalbert was spending time with Blanche when he heard Harvey’s scream. He knew instinctively that it was the time for him and Blanche to run away. He grabbed the girl and jumped out of the window, then rushed to the Southern Wall and pushed Blanche into a very small portal to which only she could fit. Adalbert has visited the human world illegally many times before and so he trusted that she would be safe there, plus no Insider could ever fit into such a small portal.

-

After Blanche disappeared on the other side, Adabert rushed back to the HQ, picking up the three of his siblings along the way (vampires have super-speed, so it didn’t take him long). The four of them sprinted into Harvey’s office and managed to save him from the Insiders but he fell unconscious. They picked him up and raced through the city again, losing those who were after them. Finally, they fell into Adalbert’s hideout.

-

The hideout was a small, natural cave under some random building. Adalbert found it when he was very small and he lived there with the other homeless kids (although currently he didn’t share it with anyone else). After Harvey woke up he could finally say hello to his saviors; Adalbert, Rita, Seoirse and Aindreas, the four also known as the White siblings. Rita tried to calm Harvey down before she bandaged his hand or rather what was left of it; the Insiders sentenced Harvey to death by quartering, starting with the little finger of his right hand. Before the Whites arrived, he already lost his entire hand. But that wasn’t the thing that was bothering him the most - Adalbert did the right thing protecting Blanche, sure, but now they had no idea where she landed.

-

Adalbert promised Harvey that they will travel across the human world to find Blanche before the Insiders do it first.

-

After some time, Seoirse and Aindreas brought some food supplies, they made sure that the road was clear and the five left the hideout. They attacked a guard who was watching over one of the better portals and they went throught it. They landed in Siberia. Aindreas stole a car and so it began, a long journey through Russia and Europe.

—

—

They were listening to the radio, hoping that if anyone saw and reported a human changing into an avian, they would learn about that from the news. On their quest, the vampires and Harvey not only had to avoid the humans but the Insiders as well, as they were constantly chased by them. Everytime they were under the fire Harvey was pretty much the only one who ever got seriously hurt, as the vampire skin regenerates rather quickly. Rita had to patch him up every time. The sitaution seemed hopeless but at least they had a lot of time to get to know each other.

-

Harvey told Rita about himself, in private. His wife, Vivienne, died from the Fever when they were over fifty. Harvey begged the Insiders for some medicine but they refused saying that nothing could be done for her anyway. Soon, Vivienne passed away. Completely broken, Harvey felt that he wasn’t able to take care of his newborn son, Noxar, not in his present condition. And so he asked his cousin, Cody McCook, to take care of him. Cody agreed. Then Harvey tried to forget. He fell into workaholism that lasted for 300 years. Cody himself became the Insider and went on a trip to the Nothern Corner, not so long ago. Noxar began working in the City Guards but he never spoke to Harvey. And the more time passed the more Harvey found it difficult to face his family, so he just… never stopped working. But then Blanche appeared, and he felt like this might be his second chance.

-

The reason Harvey hated Adalbert so much for so many years was actually very petty - the vampire kept stealing his bread when they were younger. It was such an irrelevant crime but it didn’t end there - Adalbert was bugging him for many years after that. And the reason Harvey hated that, was because he wanted to isolate himself. He wanted to be left completely alone but that would never happen because Adalbert just… never really went away. And Harvey could never understand why.  
-

The werewolf finished his story with admitting that he doesn’t really hate the White family. After all, they saved him. Another chance that he didn’t deserve. Rita remarked that he and Adalbert have more in common than he thinks. At the end of the day, Harvey and Rita shared a kiss. It was nice but they decided to keep it in secret, just in case.

—

—

Some days later our heroes ran out of gas and money and got stuck in the middle of nowhere. The White siblings pulled out their instruments (Adalbert - violin; Rita - drums; Seoirse - guitar; Aindreas - bass) and started playing them to collect some money. They were noticed by a human who asked them if they could perform at the wedding of his relative, later today. They agreed because it was a way faster method to get some cash. They joked that Harvey could be their lead singer but then, to their amazement, he agreed. Needless to say, they collected a lot of money that evening.

—

—

The next day they set off for Paris. They were listening to Green Day songs and now that they had more money, they could afford sleeping in motels. They were watching movies and having fun together. Adalbert, Seoirse and Aindreas already figured out that Rita and Harvey were an item but they decided to pretend they didn’t know.

-

In Paris, Adalbert found his childhood friend, Tomaltach Black. Black used to live with Adalbert on the streets when they were young. But now Tomaltach worked for the government while Adalbert continued to be a street musician. Tomaltach made sure they had a safe passage back to Triangle World. In Triangle they entered another portal and found themselves in the USA - since they didn’t find Blanche in Europe, maybe here they would have more luck.

-

Meanwhile, in Middle City, Noxar Sadusky reached Cody McCook’s house. It was on fire and there was nothing Noxar could do to save it. The Insiders were the ones who did it. They probably wanted to make sure Harvey had no place to go if he ever returned.

-

Some time later Harvey and the White siblings were found by Ivy Wheeler. She declared herself to be Adalbert’s girlfriend. Rita, Seoirse and Aindreas took Harvey to the side as they tried to spare him Ivy and Adalbert’s conversation. There was a lot of yelling and cursing. Harvey decided to eavesdrop anyway.

-

As it turned out, years ago Adalbert told Ivy “I’ll be right back!” but then he came back thirty years later. In the meantime he started a family with a woman from the human world. As Ivy was beating him up for cheating on her, Adalbert tried to tell her that he came back to Triangle World after his human wife and half-human son were murdered but that didn’t help him in any way.

-

While all this went on, Aindreas tried to distract himself with something so he showed Harvey pictures of his wife, Marion, and their son Milo.

-

After Ivy calmed down a little bit, Aindreas said that he actually misses his family and they’re probably worried about him. His siblings agreed that he should return to Triangle World to reassure them that he is fine. And so, Aindreas said goodbye by hugging them all at once. He then stole some other car and left the party.

-

Then it turned out that Ivy worked in the human world as a radio host. She agreed to do the announcement about a missing girl. And some days later… the plan worked. Someone called and they finally knew where Blanche Sparrow was. They travelled there. Harvey and Adalbert ran side by side to meet Blanche, who ran as well, wanting to hug them. And she did hug them. And then the Insiders left their hiding places and opened fire.

-

Harvey woke up in the bar. He was alone with Seoirse. The vampire told him that Blanche, Adalbert and Rita were kidnapped. Ivy escaped but they had to split up. Since she joined the party recently, she wasn’t being chased - she could look around Middle City and came back with a plan. Harvey was terrified, he felt like he lost everything. Seoirse hugged and comforted him. As they were waiting for Ivy to show up, Seoirse told him a little about himself.

-

His life wasn’t easy; he worked as a stableman for a minimum wage and after their parents died from the Fever he tried to take care of his siblings. He was the only one of the four who tried to set some good example. Aindreas was older but he was known as the King of the Thieves, he was no help. Rita was gambling like there was no tomorrow and Adalbert was… Adalbert.

-

Seoirse also told Harvey about his crush on the woman who’s a waitress in the restaurant where he’s a regular. He was afraid to talk to her - what if she thought he’s boring? Harvey answered that it’s best to just be yourself, after all, the White family members are anything but boring. Seoirse noticed that Harvey was feeling a bit better now and just in time - Ivy came back with a plan.

—

—

The three of them returned to Triangle, sneaked under the prison walls, then they separated. Seoirse climbed up the walls and Harvey knocked out the guard at the gates and got inside, along with Ivy. They sneaked around, managed to steal a bunch of keys and finally found Blanche’s cell, where she was laying down, unconscious. Ivy took her to someplace safe. When Harvey found Rita, he realized Adalbert was already on his way to be executed. Rita dressed up as a guard and pretended she was leading Harvey to his own execution. Meanwhile Seoirse stood on the roof of one of the prison buildings and began a distraction in the White family style - he pulled out his guitar and played Led Zeppelin’s Gallows Pole. In all the confusion, Harvey ran up to Adalbert and freed him.

-

This is when the reinforcements arrived - as it turned out, Ivy told everyone in the city that there’s gonna be a revolution against the Insiders. Quite a lot of people showed up, ready to fight. And then the chaos began.

-

Aindreas and his wife Marion ran first, straight into the battle. Noxar and his friends turned against the rest of the guards and started fighting to defend the White family and Harvey. Adalbert saw all his childhood friends fighting for the cause.

—

—

Harvey hid behind the building just for a moment, to catch a breath, but then he was suddenly caught… by a demon. It was Eris, the one the Insiders worked for. And she wasn’t appearing in person often. She began to scoff at Harvey, I mean, she couldn’t possibly be beaten. The Insiders were bad to the bone, they would do whatever Eris wanted them to do. Harvey reminded her that not every Insider is like that, referring to his cousin, Cody McCook, the one who set off on an expedition to the north. But then Harvey realized - it was Eris who told Cody to go north. Because those who did, never came back in one piece. She wanted to get rid of him. He was the only Insider decent enough to see what was really going on, so he threatened her.

-

But then, something unbelievable happened. Cody McCook himself showed up on the battlefield. Cody has been a symbol of hope for some time now - a sign that the world can be better. And now he has come back from where no one has returned in one piece before. Some guards began to flee, revolutionaries began to fight with the greater zeal. 

-

Eris’ fury grew, she began to yell that this world belongs to her anyway. And then, after everyone got the impression that Eris would kill them all with just one hand movement, something happened. It was something the people of Triangle World were unable to explain. Something that became the part of the history. Something that was probably the intervention of the forgotten gods, who ruled over Triangle World, before Eris appeared.

—

—

A lightning cut across the cloudless sky. Then the sky itself began to change color. It looked otherworldly, like a portal to another dimension. Another lightning appeared and a tornado hit the battlefield. After what it seemed like forever, everything disappeared, as suddenly as it appeared. And there was no trace of either Eris or the Insiders (though Cody remained on the battlefield, unfazed).

-

Our heroes began counting the survivors and aiding the wounded. This is when it became clear that despite all the efforts to find and save Blanche Sparrow, she turned out to be sick with the Fever. Adalbert rushed to the human world to find some medicine but Harvey knew too well that there wasn’t any that could help her.

-

Soon Blanche Sparrow passed away.

-

The next morning, the White siblings and Harvey met Cody in his office to discuss what actually happened.

-

The citizens of Middle City chose Cody McCook as their new Leader. He could not refuse. He was the only Insider who survived, so he got all the glory. But he also came to the conclusion that Eris had to survive the godly intervention, since she was too powerful. She was still out there, plotting.

-

The White siblings and Harvey told Cody about what they’ve been through for the last few weeks. Cody looked into his papers and found some information about the experiment they named Blanche Sparrow. She was in fact called Project Aphrodite. She was supposed to be Eris’ assistant, do her dirty job. She was supposed to be some sort of siren, interfere with people, lead to wars. No wonder they travelled across the human world just to find her. She was supposed have that effect on people. 

-

Later, the White siblings and Harvey went to a restaurant, to order drinks and finally get some rest. So. That was it, wasn’t it. The same tragedy happened again. Harvey lost another person he loved. So what was he supposed to do now?

-

A white-haired waitress, named Eileen O'Leary, walked up to them to take their order and Harvey noticed the way Seoirse looked at her. He poked him with an elbow. Seoirse took a deep breath and walked up to her, to chat for a bit. Harvey, Rita, Adalbert and Aindreas observed him and tried not to laugh.

-

Harvey smiled as Rita took his hand. Aindreas grinned at him. Adalbert winked at him. Well, it was true - Blanche was dead. But he sure wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. He had a family. Life went on. And he wasn’t going to miss on it.

-

Ivy Wheeler returned to the human world, to her old life. Adalbert found her. He apologized for everything and proposed to her but they both knew their relationship wouldn’t last long.

-

The story ends with a funeral - in Triangle World dead bodies were being burned instead of being buried. Harvey, Rita, Adalbert, Seoirse, Aindreas and Ivy all stood there together, hugging, looking at the fire. They wanted to remain a family, no matter if their mission was successful or not. They watched as Blanche Sparrow - the person who got them all together - disappeared.

-

THE END

—


End file.
